


You Know Nothing

by Gozzer



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Portals, Post-Game(s), Ragnarok, Time Travel, Violence, World Travel, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Nina didn't know what to do. She had gone from murdering her fiancé to being wrapped into a prophecy that wasn't hers. Everything was different from her world different from the mythology that she knew. Kratos wasn't supposed to be the God of War, that was Ares, and Loki definitely wasn't his son.But the only way for her to go home, if that was even what she really wanted, was to go through a tiring journey that some how rights Ragnarok. She didn't know how she was supposed to get through this but a certain someone might just help her.
Kudos: 9





	You Know Nothing

The night was quiet; almost too quiet. Then the stillness of the night was broken by a scream. It was loud and echoing, awakening the neighbors of the house it was coming from. The house it came from belonged to a young couple bound to be married next June. They were the perfect couple, on the outside. Inside the home was a living nightmare for the woman. It had started only when they moved in together and never bled outside the house. Out in the world they were still the happy couple so in love they hardly noticed anyone else; but inside the woman was ready to die. 

Nina had met her fiancé while at a college party. She was young and drunk. They fell in love and had gotten engaged barely a year later. Both were still going through college and working dead-end jobs, but they were in love. Or at least they used to be. 

It was two weeks after moving into their new house together. She had been finishing dinner for when he came home from his classes. They had different class times so they didn't get much time together. But she was just pulling a home made pizza out of the oven when the door opened. 

She had called out a greeting to him that wasn't answered. It wasn't entirely uncommon for him to not hear her so she didn't worry. When a set of arms wrapped around her waist she had laughed and tried to pull away to face him. He wouldn't allow her movement. The question he asked was denied, she wasn't in the mood for sex, but he refused that answer. 

In the kitchen of what was supposed to be their new home her living nightmare started. From that one incident he carried on like that everytime he wanted sex and she did not. Thankfully it had not gotten past rape into beating her, but she knew it was more than likely coming. But she loved him; loved him enough to look passed the rough treatment and to the soft loving times they shared. And she would have continued to love him if he had not started to ridicule her. 

It started subtle, backhanded insults combines with compliments. They came during their sex and in their everyday life. She tried to ignore them but her love for him was slowly but surely fading. What was once a blinding love was turning into a smoldering pit of hatred. Every other thing he said to her was an insult and belittling words. She was growing more and more furious at him. And one last attempt to rape her sent her anger over the edge. 

That still night was destroyed by the knife stabbing the man. She slammed it into his chest before he even knew what was happening. The tight grip he had on her waist and breast was broken. His shock dissolved into a shout of pain followed by his scream of rage. He pulled the knife from his chest and turned on her; wanting to end her for what she had done. But she refused to go down without a fight. Her own arms came up to block the blow aimed for her face. 

The knife sliced through the skin on her arm before she was slipping on the tile floor to run away from him. Her sock covered feet skidded around the island as her hands reached out for the knife block. A fist came down on her hand but didn't stop the other one from pulling out the first handle she could grab. It was a small paring knife. She pushed away from the counter top to avoid the carving knife coming for her face. It caught the edge of her face and left a thin cut on her jaw. Another shout from him got her running for the living room. 

But he moved much faster than she did. One arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the floor, while the other went around her neck. The knife was pointed away from her face. It didn't stop her from swinging her right arm out and stabbing his side. The arms holding her let go and she went flying for the front door. She didn't get far before a hand was grabbing her arm. In a last ditch effort to get away from him, she spun around while lashing out with the paring knife. It sliced through his neck in a shower of blood. A scream left her as the blood covered her before he fell to the ground. 

Dropping the bloody knife, she stepped away from the body. She didn't mean to kill him. Her body trembled as tears leaked down her face, leaving streaks in the blood covering her face. When her back hit the front door her fingers fumbled with the handle. Without looking away from her dead fiancé she slipped through the open door into the dark night. 

Only it wasn't the night she stepped into. A warmth hit her back that shouldn't have happened with it being the end of winter. Her body shook despite the heat. Wide open eyes were no longer looking at her white front door; no, it was now a stone door with a weird carving on it. Around her all noise fell away just as the door was doing. She watched the door disappear before her eyes like it had never been there. A cry left her mouth that had her bringing her hands up to her cover her face. Only to have scream at the sight of his blood covering her hands. 

Her feet carried her backwards as if trying to get away from the blood coating her front. She continued to cry even as she moved further away from where his body once had been. And she would have carried on backwards she hadn't walked into something. Spinning around quickly, she crossed her arms over her face to hide from whatever it was. Inside of being hit or what else she was expecting, she heard the sound of several gasps. She lowered her arms to see who it was she ran into. A very large man was standing in front of her; passed him was a child and two short men. Her feet scooted her back away from the men. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The boy standing just next to the giant stepped closer to her. She took another step backwards while shaking her head. "No as in your not alright? Or no that you aren't hurt?"

"Both." Her voice was quiet and scratchy from the screaming had done. She swallowed harshly and went to wrap her arms around her body. But she stopped at the sticky feeling of blood on her shirt. She was still her clothes from class. 

"What in the fuck happened to you? Looking like a killed a man." One of the short men spoke up. She looked over at them and blinked at seeing one of them being blue. 

"Uh." Her eyes moved from the blue man to the man standing next to him. He looked rather sick as if he was going to throw up. 

"Uh ain't an answer," the blue man said. She started to turn her head away but couldn't pull her eyes away from the other man. 

"Is he okay?" The question had her distancing from her own predicament. The man looked up from the ground but one glance at her had him turning away. 

"I'm fine-" The sound of him gagging interrupted his words. "Just the blood." He gagged again but thankfully didn't throw up. She eyed him for another moment before looking to the blue man. 

"Where am I?" She had to get back home to deal with what she had done. The death of her fiancé couldn't be ignored. The blood staining her hands was enough to keep her thoughts from straying too far from what she'd done. 

"Tyr's Temple in the middle of the Lake of Nine," the boy answered. 

"What?" She turned to look over at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Confusion was clouding over the shock and fear that she was feeling. "I've never heard of it."

"Oh, well, then how'd you use the door?" The boy motioned over to the glowing rubble that was once a door. She looked at the stones for a moment before turning back to the boy. Now that she was looking at him he couldn't have been older than thirteen. He was so young yet not at the same time. She was only twenty-five, but she felt so much older than that. 

"That pile of stones?" She waited for confirmation being continuing. "I didn't. I was leaving through my front door into my yard but ended up here."

"You left your house covered in blood?" The other short man asked, no longer gagging. She titled her body enough to hide her front from his view. Tears gathered in her eyes as the image of the bloody body staring up at her crossed her mind. 

"I have to get back. I can't leave him like that." She started to cry as her feet tried to move for the broken door. Her tears did little against the dry blood caking her cheeks. The second she got to the stones the soft glowing coming from them disappeared. "No, no, no. Please! It was a mistake, I didn't mean to!" She dropped to her knees as the glow refused to return. 

"What did you do?" The boy joined her side on the marbled floor. A hand was placed on her shoulder that she flinched away from. 

"I didn't mean to, I swear! He... He was going to do it first if I didn't. It was an accident!" She cried into her hands despite the blood covering them. They covered her face and hid her away from the world; away from what she had done. 

"You killed someone?" The boy's question was loud in the quiet room. 

"No. No, I-" She cut herself off with a snap of her jaw. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled her hands away from her face. The blood on them stared up at her, mocking and taunting her for what she did. "Yes, I did."

"Who was it?" Despite that she admitted to murder the boy didn't move or shy away from her. She looked over to him with watery green eyes. 

"He-... My-..." She turned back down to her hands and twisted the ring on her finger. It wasn't one with a big diamond or worth a lot of money. Just a simple silver band with a sapphire gem in the center. "I was gonna marry him in a few months."

"What did he do to you? To have you kill him?" The questions had her pausing. Did she really kill her fiancé because she couldn't handle a little tough love? 

"I-..." She looked from her hands to the stones in front of her. It didn't matter she did if she couldn't get home. Didn't matter what he did to her. 

"Enough questions, boy." A gruff voice spoke up from behind them. She startled at the noise and looked over her shoulder. The voice obviously came from the giant of a man still standing where he was before. 

The boy nodded to him and got to his feet. He held out a hand to her that she took. Once back on her feet she wrapped herself up in a hug. Even though she was dressed in a long sleeve and jeans she still shivered. The room was warm but she was cold. She hesitated for a moment before following the boy back to the others. They were probably her best on getting home. 

"Okay, you said we're on the Lake of Nine, right?" She got a nod from the boy. "Where on Earth is that?"

"Earth? What's that?" The boy looked from her to the giant man next to him. She opened her mouth to question him more when a different voice spoke up. 

"We're in Midgard, lass." She blinked at everyone as the giant man lifted a head off his belt. Glowing eyes stared at her. 

"Alright, Earth, yeah. That's an old name for it, but yeah, same place." 

"Not an old name, the only name for this realm." She almost missed the words with how fascinated she was with how this head was talking. He didn't have a body to hold lungs or vocal chords to speak with. 

"Realm, right. Like Norse mythology. Midgard, Asgard, Alfheim, Helheim. All those and the world tree, sure. But what does that have to do with Earth? I understand the whole religious aspect behind it, but it's just legends." She watched the head to see if he would give her more answers. This was all really weird. "There are no Gods or other Realms. No Yggdrasil, no wolves chasing the sun and moon. Just plain Earth floating around in the solar system. I'll believe magic, but not any of this other shit."

"It's not shit, lass. Your Earth is the same as Midgard. Gods, Yggdrasil, and all. You stepped through a door into this realm, you reak of magic." The head only recieved a set of narrowed eyes. She could not possibly be in another realm. She had just been in Maine not twenty minutes ago. None of this making any sense. 

"Well how do I get back? How do I get home?" 

"Far as I know, you can't." Before she could despair the head carried on. "Not yet at least. There's some prophecy bouncing around my head that mentions something like this, but I just can't nail it down. Real important though."

"How does that help? If you can't remember it then it's useless." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes remained trained on the head as if he would have all the answers for her. But as it was, he obviously didn't know enough to offer her help. 

She sighed and shook her head. As far as she knew, she was stuck here. Where she didn't have to face the consequences of her actions. The murder of her fiancé held no significance in this place other than to herself. 

"What do you know? You have to remember something," she said. The desperation in her voice couldn't be masked by anything. No matter how much she wanted to keep her fear to herself.


End file.
